Labour-Energy Party
Party Foundation The Labour-Energy party was founded in 2364 by a movement of skilled workers, artists and intellectuals who had by and large agreed with the ideas of the socialist groups that came before but had grown wary of the bold and often irresponsible decision-making of the political powers who shared a monopolistic choke hold on the legislative body. They began by speaking out against the heavy-handedness of the Radical and Neosocialist powers, and though they introduced little legislation their voice began to be heard by the masses who, after a period of uncertainty following the Radical Party’s suggestion to extend term lengths, elected a stunning 115 LEP candidates to the Grand Majelis in the first election after its formation. The party is currently defunct. Party Ideology The Labour-Energy Party believes in a strong, open government whose duty is to serve its citizens by protecting against the exploiting interests of big business and guiding them to be conscious, active members of the global community. The LEP places a strong emphasis on social freedoms, energy- and environmental-awareness on the individual and collective basis, and the equality of opportunity as afforded by fairness of income. Leadership The LEP is currently headed by Rashdi Ahman, elected to the office of Grand Vizier in January, 2376, and a former president of the prestigious University of Al’Badara. With his background as an activist for social and ecological reform (since his childhood in Vashti), Ahman has been a champion of worker rights and at the forefront of international environmental reform. As a thinker, however, he has been seen by some as an idealist, others as a political mind that could reshape the political landscape. Ahman has been quick to spell out the differences between himself and those that have come before him: “Others wanted to keep things good, I want to make things better. Others want to help some, I want to help all. Others want what is best for Al’Badara, I want what is best for Terra.” The Flag Adopted as the symbol for the LEP in 2364, the flag's significance is as follows: its simplicity symbolizes a move toward peace and harmony, and the use of words (in place of an insignia) represents the need for discussion across the world. The color is chosen as a mixture of green and grey: green for the environment, grey as the opposite of extremism. Trivia *When The LEP opposed the constitutional amendment to extend term lengths (introduced by the Radical Party in 2366) the Neosocialist Party issued a statement advising the LEP to support the bill saying, "in two years, when elections take place, you will get about 1% of the vote if you are lucky." The following year, however, the LEP picked up more than 15% of the vote. *Serge Mitschke, candidate for the Science and Technology seat in the cabinet, is a fervent supporter of the use of cannabis as a means for political compromise. His ideas, while popular among the LEP, have yet to become policy. Category:Political parties in Badara